Twisted Reality
by Skylark-90
Summary: Isn't the thing you fear the most, losing the family you hold so dear? Shouldn't you be the one to fight for them until you absolutely cannot anymore? You must not lose sight of your destination, Sawada Tsunayoshi, remember that."


**TWISTED REALITY**

**"Juudaime!!!"**

**There it was. That was the moment Sawada Tsunayoshi had always feared the most.  
A complete failure.  
He looked up to the white haired man who was smiling so warmly even in such a situation. The warm blood dripped from Tsuna's chin on the dark paved ground and all he could see was his own damn mistake and what it finally had led to. **

**"Boss!"**

**Why was it that he couldn't bring himself to look up to see the faces of his beloved ones, whose eyes were stabbing him with their begging glances? Why couldn't he even find the courage to respond to them?**

**"Tsuna!"**

**It was almost over. He had failed everyone who had so much faith in him and believed in what he did. **_**Everyone**_**. They had trained so hard, supported each other and suffered. And though the hope never died. **

**But now he chocked on his own blood and wasn't even able to lift his head let alone move his body.**

_**"Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

**He just wished for a salvation. All he wanted was everything to be normal again, was that really too much asked for? He feared seeing the disappointed expressions of his friends and of Reborn, as well as the pityful ones of his enemies, when he looked up, so he kept his eyes shut closely.**

_**"Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

**The tears came when he realized that the end was inevitable. For him and for everyone else. He had been the last chance to defeat Byakuran and the Millefiore, but now he was no more than a pathetic shell of his former self.**

_**"Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

**This voice... This voice was familiar and foreign at the same time. He couldn't quite describe the smooth sound of it, nor could he attribute it to someone he knew. **

_**"Look at me, Vongola Decimo."**_

**Tsuna startled when he felt cold fingers touching his bloodied chin, forcing him to look up. He hadn't anticipated this at all. Byakuran must have knocked him unconscious or maybe he was already dead and just hadn't noticed? Because **_**this**_** was certainly **_**not real**_**.**

**In front of him knelt the first head of the Vongola Famiglia and his ancestor.  
Vongola Primo.  
A black cape covered his gray suit and his pale face bore a completely indifferent expression when he faced Tsuna.  
Warm honey-colored eyes locked with Tsuna's fearful ones and made him very much aware of those cold fingers which still held his chin tightly in their grip. He was far too afraid and startled to move or say anything, so staring was the only thing possible for him at the moment.**

**Suddenly the smooth voice of the Vongola Primo filled the darkness around him and it felt as if he was losing the ground under his knees. All Tsuna wanted to do, was to give in to that calming sound and just close his eyes for an eternal sleep. His lids became heavy but as soon as he leaned forward with dimmed eyes, this firm grip tightened at once. Startled by that Tsuna tried to look up to meet the Vongola Primo's eyes for an answer.**

„_**Why are you giving up, Tsunayoshi? I though you were suited to be the 10**__**th**__** of the Vongola family. Or have i mistaken your strength to proceed as my successor?"**_**  
**

**Why was it that Tsuna's heart twisted by those terribly honest words? He though of his friends and new tears found their way down his flushed cheeks. They already could be dead by now just because of his incompetence. Would they hate him?  
Or worse, maybe?**

„**I...I'm sorry! I just don't know anymore....what to do."  
**

**He clutched onto Giotto's dark jacket and buried his face in it as an attempt to avoid those judging, honest eyes.**

„**I just want everyone to be safe...! Please...please help me. Help **_**them**_**. I'm doing anything, so please rescue them..."  
**

**Tsuna stiffened as he felt a hand that softly started to stoke his hair in a comforting manner, and he, once again, closed his eyes to let his head rest on the chest of his ancestor. He could hear the soft steady beat of Giotto's heart against his ear and for a short moment Tsuna felt as if everything could be just alright if he kept clinging to that man in front of him. **

„_**I am afraid, Tsunayoshi, the one who is able to save your family is not me. I can't do anything, it's all up to you now. But you already know that, don't you?"**_**  
**

„**But i can't....I don't know...Tell me what to do please!"  
**

**A heavy sigh made its way down to Tsuna's ear but that voice remained calm.**

„_**I know your friends are very important to you. They believe in you and so do I. You can do it as long as you don't lose sight of your destination. Don't you hear their voices? They are calling for you right now and they have not lost their hope yet. They do still believe in you and your strength. Do you understand that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**_**  
**

**He was right. The only one who did not believe in him, was Tsuna himself. There was no way he could let his friends die while they were still standing behind him and held on to their hopes. If he lost to Byakuran there would be no way this world could keep existing.**

**In such a world there was no place for people who believed in peace and set their hopes in a rosy future. **

**But.....how could he save them in this condition? How could he manage to defeat Byakuran while being unconscious and clinging to a man that shouldn't actually exist in this era?**

**And still...as soon as this man, known to him as Vongola Primo approached Tsuna,**

**he couldn't help but feel somehow tranquilized. He began to feel more at ease.**

„**I'm not sure what to do exactly..but I... I definitely can't die yet."  
**

**Tsuna said with a hushed voice that seemed nonetheless confident to find an answer.**

**Giotto gave a soft smile at those words. He then brought both of his hands up to rest them on either side of Tsuna's head, placing them exactly on the boy's temples.**

**Tsuna looked up, slightly dazed, and the confusion could be clearly seen on his face.**

**He reached up to touch Giotto's hands but drew back abruptly when they began to glow bright orange. **_**The flame of the sky.**_

„_**Place your hands on mine, I will try to lend you some of my power. Be sure to use it well, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Put and end to this man's reign of terror."**_**  
**

**Tsuna did as ordered and put his hands on Giotto's. They emanated a nice warmth and he closed his eyes once again.**

„**Give in to the power, do not reject it. Try to concentrate."  
**

**He tried to calm down and let the flow of pure, warm light enter his body but he seemed to be too discomposed to do so.**

„_**Tsunayoshi."**_**  
**

„**R..right. I'm sorry! I'll try my best."  
**

**Those two warm hands tightened their grip and Tsuna got the sudden urge to let go of them but froze when Giotto's forehead leaned against his own. He opened his eyes slowly and stared right into his ancestors's which seemed to bare a dark warm power and felt as though he was being dragged under by that weird sensation he sensed.**

„**P..primo.."  
**

„**Don't fight it, Sawada. The time has come now. You have to live. For the sake of your family, for yourself and for me. **_**Live**_**."  
**

**That was when Tsuna could not hold on to reality (or was it a dream, after all?) anymore and let himself slip into the darkness without a struggle. He let himself fall freely, it was so easy and stressless that he could only wonder why he hadn't given in to Giotto's power much earlier.**

**And though....this feeling didn't prevent him from realizing that the man, with the black cape and gray suit, who resembled Tsuna so much, had let go of him. He didn't feel the softness of Giotto's touch anymore and couldn't help but crave for it whilst falling further and further into that endless depth.**

**He hold out a hand in a last attempt to reach Vongola Primo.**

„**Please stay..."  
**

**A gentle smile was the answer and the last thing Tsuna saw before he found himself in front of Byakuran once again. **

**But now there was a new dark and yet pure power arising deep inside of him. That was the true strength of the bearer of the sky ring.**

„**Arigatou, Primo."**

**---------------------**

Durhurhur :D

I hope you enjoyed it :D (and didn't mind the grammar^^')  
Reviews are **  
**

3


End file.
